


Salt

by oiyukis



Category: X/1999
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiyukis/pseuds/oiyukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s not to say that Kamui isn’t paying attention to Subaru – because, he <em>is</em> – but it’s just more information about exorcisms and controlling one’s spiritual power and Kamui has heard enough about that over the last few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> I did the thing. For truptutupta because we just want to see them holding hands and being happy. This can be taken as an AU where bad things didn’t happen to our precious boys. 
> 
> Oh god I wrote a CLAMP thing oh god *hides*

Kamui has this problem.

 

This problem happens to be the older, taller man walking beside him, chatting about something that Kamui isn’t listening to. That’s not to say that Kamui isn’t paying attention to Subaru – because, he _is_ – but it’s just more information about exorcisms and controlling one’s spiritual power and Kamui has heard enough about that over the last few days.

 

Still, that’s not the _problem_.

 

The problem is…

 

Kamui really wants to hold Subaru’s hand.

 

It’s not like the idea is _implausible_. Subaru’s hand is _right there_. Kamui can feel their skin brush when they drift closer towards each other as they walk. It’s just…

 

Kamui turns into a bit of a _mess_ around Subaru.

 

His cheeks get flushed. He can barely form a sentence without turning it over six times in his head, and he still manages to make everything he says sound childish. His heart stammers in his chest and his fingers twitch.

 

Also, Subaru has a thing about hands. Specifically what he lets _touch_ his hands.

 

It’s not like Subaru would brush him off if he tried. They’ve held hands before. It feels different, though, reaching out himself. It’s always Subaru who holds out his hand. Subaru who _offers_. Kamui doesn’t know if he’s _allowed_ to…to reach out and _grab_.

 

It surprises him more than it should when Subaru comes to a halt, staring down at him inquisitively, “Kamui?”

 

Kamui blinks rapidly, racking his brain for the usual excuses and coming up short, “Yeah? _Erm_. Yes?”

 

“Where did I lose you?” If anything, Subaru seems more amused than irritated. Come to think of it, Kamui isn’t sure he’s ever seen Subaru truly angry about something.

 

“Well…you were saying…something about salt?”

 

Subaru smiles. It’s a small thing – just a twitch at the corner of his mouth – but Kamui counts it as a large victory. “I _was_. Quite a while ago. You really didn’t catch anything after that?”

 

“I, uh…I’m sorry.” Kamui can feel the familiar heat build in his cheeks. “I got lost in thought.”

 

“Well,” Subaru’s tone sounds slightly chiding, but mostly gentle. “It happens to the best of us.”

 

Kamui hums, already slipping back in to the realm of distraction. He’s so pathetic, isn’t he? He can’t even make _small talk_ with Subaru anymore. Not without turning into a mess of puppy love and…and…

 

Well it isn’t puppy love. Kamui feels more deeply about Subaru than that. He just…

 

Isn’t sure Subaru feels the same.

 

Because, sure, they’ve held hands and gone on things that _feel_ like dates. But they’ve never… _kissed_ , or talked about their feelings for each other, or made anything about their relationship _clear_.

 

“So…salt?”

 

“What were you distracted by?” Subaru asks instead, “You’re usually very attentive during these lessons.”

 

 _Lessons_. It’s not like Kamui is going to be performing the duties of an onmyouji anytime soon. He just…likes to listen to Subaru’s voice.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Kamui…if something’s _wrong_ …”

 

Kamui scowls at the ground, though on him it probably looks more like a pout. “Nothing’s _wrong_. I was just…”

 

He glances up, biting his lip under the steady gaze of the older man.

 

“ _Iwantedtoholdyourhandokay_?”

 

By some miracle, Kamui keeps his gaze locked with Subaru’s as the man blinks. “You…what?”

 

“I…” Kamui takes a breath, absently toeing at the ground. “I wanted to hold your hand. _Okay_.”

 

“Ah, Kamui…”

 

“So I kept _thinking_ about it, and then I thought _you_ might not want to hold _my_ hand and I freaked out a little and stopped paying attention and-” Kamui’s voice abruptly halts as a set of long, slim fingers intertwine with his own.

 

Now he _knows_ his face is red.

 

Subaru squeezes his hand, offering up that small smile again. “You don’t need to overthink things so much, Kamui. Not where I’m concerned, anyway.”

 

Kamui grumbles something along the lines of _only_ being able to overthink things when Subaru is involved, but he returns the squeeze.

 

“So,” Subaru starts ahead, keeping ahold of Kamui’s hand. “Salt.”

 

“Yeah,” Kamui makes sure he’s staring at the ground to hide his ridiculously wide smile. “Salt.”


End file.
